The present disclosure relates to an image processor that acquires an image log serving as a log of an image processed by an image process section and a program for an image processor.
A typical image processor is well-known which acquires an image log serving as a log of an image processed by an image process section. In such a typical image processor, an application using an image log cannot be added.